The present invention relates to a method of monitoring the history of temperature versus time of a deep-frozen product in the way of a time integral of its temperature development, with an indicator for sensing the course of diffusion of water in a path of diffusion; and relates to an indicator for carrying out said method and to the utilization of said method.